tower_of_the_archmagefandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
In Tower of the Archmage there are four different classes available. Ultimately any character can be played in any way you want and isn't limited by it's class especially at later levels. However the class you choose does impact what runes you are more likely to find as well as your starting stats. Important to note about the Level up Runes section: Every 2 levels you will be able to pick a rune from the level up list. The list of runes you get each level up are dependant on the position they are in. They are always left middle and right and are displayed in the tables in that order. Once you take a rune from the left column it is replaced with the next rune on the left list. However the other columns; middle and right will not be replaced and will still have the same runes. So in order to get the final rune from any column you will have to select that column every time you level up. Pugilist '' "Magic to you is just a way to make your own body stronger, you prefer hand-to-hand combat and you have learned to use your spells to make yourself stronger and to keep you alive in combat"'' The Pugalist tends to find more runes that upgrade it's own stats for close combat. Runes like Close Counter, Far Counter and poison coat are much easier to find. Rune area attack types however are much harder to find. You will be relying much more on bumping into things to cause damage. You will need to rely quite heavily on runes with the properties Courage and Power to upgrade your mellee damage. It is quite easy to overflux as a Pugilist as many of the close combat spells it uses have a drain on flux as long as they are used. For example casting his starting spell Bear's Strength will immediately put your flux at 12/12 but it will not go down via resting. These protective status spells stay in effect until you remove them by pressing C. Starting Stats: Starting Runes: Level up Runes Conjurer '' "You have a natural talent for magic and prefer to maximise your potential by carefully planning your position in the field of battle. Your spells are powerful and can damage several creatures if used properly."'' The Conjurer tends to find a lot of offensive spells which do direct damage as well as ranged runes. The Conjurer however doesn't tend to find as many area effect spells or status spells. The idea is to do lots of damage from a distance. Because the game auto targets any spell on yourself when no enemies are present it can be fairly easy to one shot your self if your spells get too strong and you start charging through the levels like a lunatic. Try to check there are actually enemies on screen before you cast a ranged attack spell. Starting Stats: Starting Runes: Level up Runes Draconian thumb|left|link=File:Draconian.gif"Through, careful study and observation, you have aquired the most clever kind of magic: that which will keep you far away from danger while you blow up everything to pieces." The Draconian receives a lot of Ranged Spells with fixed area attacks. Starting Stats: Starting Runes: Level up Runes Alchemist '' "There's more to magic than explosions and beams, you are quite fond of the finer, if somewhat slower, art of alchemy. You have found the best way to deal with your foes is to create clouds of pure magic so they boil to death over time."'' The Alchemist finds more cloud and block runes than other classes. The Alchemist is also the only character to start out with a Perception of 9 which means you can make spells consisting of 4 runes from the start. Cloud runes as well as hurting the enemy are quite capable of killing you as well so be careful where you cast them. Starting Stats: Starting Runes: Level up Runes